


Две стороны одной медали

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: BioShock Infinite, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С самого детства Клэр считала квантовую физику своим признанием, но никогда ранее её не подстёгивало такое жгучее, безудержное желание действовать. Днями и ночами она по десятому, сотому кругу прорабатывала формулы, находила ошибки, исправляла их и снова с головой уходила в расчёты. Это продолжалось долгие месяцы, с момента их знакомства с Крисом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две стороны одной медали

Когда Клэр Редфилд проснулась, солнце было уже высоко в небе. В углу небольшой комнатушки мерно тикали часы, на свету плясали пылинки. Там, за окном, бурлила жизнь. Клэр потянулась, разминая затёкшие мышцы, подавила зевок и заставила себя подняться на ноги. Накануне вечером она снова засиделась допоздна над своими расчётами. А потом едва ли не до самого утра проговорила с Крисом. Если, конечно, отстукивание по принципу «точка — тире» через «Поле Редфилд» можно было назвать полноценным разговором. С самого детства Клэр считала квантовую физику своим признанием, но никогда ранее её не подстёгивало такое жгучее, безудержное желание действовать. Днями и ночами она по десятому, сотому кругу прорабатывала формулы, находила ошибки, исправляла их и снова с головой уходила в расчёты. Это продолжалось долгие месяцы, с момента их знакомства с Крисом. К одержимости наукой прибавилась одержимость другим человеком. Нет, это не было любовью — по крайней мере, не в общепринятой трактовке слова «любовь». Когда они общались посредством машины вероятности, которую собрала Клэр за время работы на Комстока, она чувствовала себя по-настоящему живой. Крис словно был её неотделимой частичкой, по иронии судьбы живущей далеко-далеко. И наконец они отыскали друг друга. Но пройдена была только половина пути. Клэр нужны были деньги. Много денег. И исследовательский центр попросторнее этой жалкой каморки, в которой она вынуждена была ютиться.

Захари Комсток пришёл к Клэр поздно вечером. Она сварила кофе, поставила на стол две хрупкие фарфоровые чашки, сахарницу и блюдо со свежими пирожными. Хорошо, что в обед она додумалась сходить в булочную. Клэр нервно поправила прядку каштановых волос, выбившуюся из аккуратной причёски.   
— У тебя есть для меня хорошие новости? — проговорил Комсток, помешивая мельхиоровой ложкой сахар в чашке.  
— Да. — Клэр кивнула и сложила руки на коленях. — Мне удалось отыскать ваше кровное дитя. Наследника, который сможет управлять Колумбией после вашей смерти.  
— Но?.. — Комсток внимательно взглянул на неё.  
Под пристальным взглядом его светло-голубых глаз Клэр невольно почувствовала, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.  
— Но существует проблема. — Она вскинула подбородок. — Мне не хватает финансирования для того, чтобы усовершенствовать машину.   
— То есть, это единственная проблема?  
— Да, сэр. Есть человек, который согласен мне помочь. Тоже учёный. Он приведёт мальчика, как только мы сможем установить прочный пространственный разрыв.   
— Деньги будут. Завтра же. К тебе придёт мой человек, а ты озвучишь ему всё, что тебе необходимо для работы.  
Шаркающей походкой Комсток поднялся по ступенькам и скрылся за массивной деревянной дверью.   
От возбуждения у Клэр горело лицо и немели пальцы. Она побежала в лабораторию, к своей машине — единственной ниточке, которая связывала их с Крисом. Сглотнув подступившие к горлу слёзы радости, Клэр настучала короткое, но такое долгожданное для них обоих сообщение: «Скоро мы встретимся, братишка. Обещаю тебе».

Комсток никогда не врал. Клэр лишний раз убедилась в этом, когда уже через несколько дней ей помогли переехать в новую просторную лабораторию и приставили двух помощников-лаборантов. Разумеется, она никого не подпускала к своему детищу, но лишние руки всё равно оказались очень кстати: лаборанты послушно записывали всё, что она им говорила, в любой момент были на подхвате, а главное — большую часть времени молчали и не мешали сосредоточиться. Через несколько месяцев всё получилось. Была ночь, когда Клэр при помощи машины удалось открыть первый разрыв. Мир из той, другой реальности сверкал десятками разноцветных огней — она никогда ещё таких не видела. По мостовым на сумасшедшей скорости проносились кареты без лошадей, девушки в неприлично коротких платьях хохотали и висли на своих мужчинах. Клэр закрыла окно в другое измерение и устало рухнула на стул. У неё дрожали руки, а сердце готово было вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди. Установив рычаги на машине в нужное положение, Клэр закусила губу и, затаив дыхание, стала наблюдать, как плоскость перед ней вновь расщепляется, и вместо её лаборатории возникает чужая, захламлённая бумагами, инструментами и чертежами. Через разрыв на неё смотрел мужчина с такими же, как у неё самой, тёмно-каштановыми волосами и такими же ярко-голубыми глазами. Клэр улыбалась, поглаживая кончиками пальцев края разрыва. В глазах у нее стояли слёзы.  
— Здравствуй, брат, — прошептала она одними губами.  
— Здравствуй, сестрёнка, — тихо произнёс Крис, отзеркалив её жест рукой.

Они договорились встретиться в назначенный день. Нетерпеливо поглядывая на часы, Клэр мерила лабораторию шагами. На улице разгулялась настоящая буря: в окно барабанил дождь, где-то совсем близко гремел гром, а чёрное небо то и дело разрезали ослепительно-яркие вспышки молний. Клэр чувствовала себя школьницей, которую в первый раз пригласили на свидание. Вот только она ждала не свидания, а встречу всей её жизни. Когда стрелки на циферблате известили о двух часах после полуночи, Клэр шагнула к машине — «Разрыву Редфилд», как она теперь называлась, — и открыла поле. По другую сторону разрыва было пусто, лишь одинокая лампа светила на захламлённом столе. На мгновение Клэр почудилось, будто сердце остановилось или пропустило пару ударов. А потом она услышала шаги. Скрипнула дверь, и в поле зрения появился Крис с младенцем на руках. В Нью-Йорке, по всей видимости, тоже шёл дождь — его волосы и сюртук промокли, по бледному лицу стекали крупные капли. Клэр протянула брату руки, делая шаг назад. И Крис шагнул ей навстречу.   
Всё было так, как Клэр много раз представляла; она бросилась ему на шею, покрывая мелкими поцелуями лоб, скулы, подбородок. Его кожа на ощупь была холодной, он дрожал.  
— Голова... — прохрипел Крис, нашарил рукой стул и обессилено на него сел. — Голова... — повторил он, болезненно жмурясь. — Забери ребёнка.  
Клэр, растерянная и испуганная, забрала у него свёрток с младенцем. Мальчик мирно посапывал, сжимая в крошечных пальцах какую-то незамысловатую игрушку. Крис вытер тыльной стороной ладони кровь, идущую носом, затем ещё раз, и ещё, но кровотечение не хотело останавливаться.   
— Возьми платок, — дрожащим голосом скомандовала Клэр. — И запрокинь голову.  
Крис послушно приложил к носу платок, вкусно пахнущий духами сестры, и посмотрел наверх. Потолок плясал и кренился, но головная боль понемногу отступала.  
— Кажется, отпускает, — прогундосил Крис. Платок в его руке из белого стал темно-красным.  
— Если понадобится, я отдам тебе половину своей крови, — решительно проговорила Клэр, опускаясь рядом с Крисом на колени.  
— Не понадобится. — Уголки губ Криса дрогнули в слабой улыбке.  
Они долго молчали, глядя друг на друга, пока Клэр первой не нарушила тишину.  
— Как тебе удалось забрать малыша?  
— Всё очень просто. — Крис на всякий случай промокнул нос платком ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, что кровь больше не идёт. — В колледже я не только изучал квантовую физику, но и был одним из лучших игроков в покер. А Вескер отвратительно играет, особенно когда выпьет.  
Клэр улыбнулась, покачивая ребёнка на руках.  
— Теперь всё будет как надо.  
— Я всегда сдерживаю свои обещания...  
— ...сестрёнка.  
— ...братишка.


End file.
